Forbidden Time
by Atrix333
Summary: As Atrix and Kaita were on a field trip, they find two rings. With those rings, they get transported back into time to when the owners of the rings existed. They even get to meet the butlers. This will end up being Rated M. I stink at summaries and This is once again written with my friend, Kaitanya. Please enjoy !


**_All Characters and the anime/manga do not belong to me. I merely wish for those to enjoy it. _**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Kaita and Atrix headed out of a hotel in London. They were on a field trip with their orchestra class, as they were scheduled to participate in a competition with other school orchestras later on within the week. Meanwhile, they can do anything they wanted until then. While others chose to practice their instruments, Kaita and Atrix preferred getting a tour around the area on their first day.

Halfway through the tour, the tour group took a break for lunch and to allow people to use the restroom. When all the necessities were done, they continued the tour. It was around the end of the tour when they arrived to an area with a bunch of ruins. According to the tour leader, it is the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. The leader had continued to give out information; such as, the estate was owned by a boy of the age of thirteen, and how the boy was also behind the Funtom Company.

As the background information was being given, Atrix and Kaita strayed into the ruins as something shiny had caught their eye. It was Atrix who picked up the ring with a deep blue stone in the center. A small crack was the only thing, which gave away how old the ring was. A few feet away, Kaita also found and picked up a ring, but with a tiny red stone in the center, surrounded with a bunch of mini diamonds which a few of them were missing.

The two girls studied each of the rings with great interest. Several minutes had passed when they noticed the tour group they were apart of had already left, leaving them far behind. They weren't worried about that as it gave them a chance to roam the area even more. Maybe they would find even more old items that belonged to whoever lived here in the past.

As they were searching, both of the rings glinted oddly without their knowing. The glint caused an eerily flash of light. Once when the light faded, it was then when they noticed they were no longer within the ruins of a manor. They were now standing in front of the fully intact manor.

A look of confusion passed between them. How did they get there? Why was the manor no longer in ruins? More importantly, where are they? Are they actually still in the same spot as the had been in the ruins? All these questions have no answer to them just yet.

Atrix was about to ask Kaita one of the questions, when movement caught their attention, causing them to look at an opening door. A tall man with black hair and who was wearing a suit, a butler suit, stepped out from behind the door. "My, my, what do we have here?" The man spoke rather formally. "Are you lost, or do you have business with the Young Master perhaps?"

The two confused girls looked at each other then stared at the butler. They were both unsure on how to answer the question.

"Well?" The butler looked down upon them with a friendly tilt of his head.

"We are... Lost," Kaita sputtered out. Atrix nodded in agreement. At least that was the truth. They had no real idea as to where they actually were.

The butler looked at each of them in turn. "Very well. Where would you like directions to?" He asked.

This time it was Atrix's turn to answer. "We aren't exactly sure...," she said, looking down at the ground. The butler looked at the girl.

"Not sure? Surely, you have some sort of destination to go to?" He asked with a troubled looking expression.

Atrix shook her head before Kaita could say anything. "Hm...," the butler frowned, placing his finger onto his chin. "Ah, please come in," he suddenly said, "how wrong of me to allow to young ladies to remain standing!" The butler ushered them inside, quickly closing the door behind them. "Now, please remain here while I go and speak to my Young Master." With that, the tall and handsome butler walked down a long hallway and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Kaita asked aloud, "How did we get here?" Before Atrix could reply, the butler returned to inform them to follow him. "My Master would like to speak to you," he said with a polite smile.

As the two girls did not want to make things go wrong, they both followed the man to where his master was; however, what was unknown to them was that there was another butler and master awaiting them.


End file.
